All Seeing
by jedigirl627
Summary: Sort of crossover between Phantom' and Life on Mars. Christine finds a little girl in the opera house, she says she isn't from around here. What terrible secrets does she hide! Rated T just in case. ON HIATUS, UNLESS THERE IS A DEMAND TO BRING IT BACK!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: A special thanks to my friends, Gina and Gabby, who helped me with teddy bear names and so much more. I came up with this story while watching **_**The Phantom of the Opera **_**movie. So I'm using that as basis, so sorry book and play lovers; I haven't read/seen any of those.**

I was alone. I was just playing on my driveway, playing with my bear. Lola was watching me sing. I didn't do anything wrong. All of a sudden, I hear a loud POP, and I'm lying on the ground, covered in a pool of red, not knowing how I got there. People start to swarm around me. Go away, I try to tell them.

But I can't. My tongue can't move; my mouth won't open. I want to run away, to the park, where nobody can see me in my "opera house." My opera house.

My eyes close, and I drift away. Away from home and everything else. All I can see is a black sea.

Suddenly, my eyes open. I'm in a hallway. It's red and barely lighted. I hear voices. Someone is singing, opera style. Soprano, I think. I bunch up into a ball; Lola is here with me. I take comfort in that, but what else? What else is there to take comfort in? I have NO idea where I'm at, or how I will get back. But the thing is, I don't want to go back. It hurts there. It hurts.

I hear light footsteps, must be a dancer of some sort. I hope they don't notice me. But, then my wishes are never granted.

A pretty girl looks at me. She has a light smile on her face, genuine. I like it.

"Hey, what's your name?" she asked. I don't answer. "I'll tell you my name. It's Christine.

My name. It's been yelled so many times. But she won't yell, will she?

I answer quietly. "Bri."

She smiles, still sweetly and for real. "What's your bear's name?"

"Lola."

"Do you want to come with me Bri? You can bring Lola. Aren't you hungry? I can get you something to eat?" asked Christine.

I wondered. Would she be nice? I've never met a nice adult, except Ms. Engelhardt. My teacher was nice to me. But, where else could I go? Aw, well. It wouldn't kill me to go with her. I hope.

"Ok," I replied. I stood up. I held Lola close to me.

She didn't try to take my hand, for that I was grateful. I don't like people touching me. It hurt. We walked down the hallway, turned right and went into what I think was a chapel.

Christine squatted down towards me. "Stay here. I'll go get you food."

She smiled, and I nodded. She left, which left me to wonder the question: Where am I?

**Hello, my wonderful readers. Just a head's up: I might post the subsequent chapters quickly, because my friend Gabby is going to kill me if I don't post the fourth Believe chapter soon, so TTFN!**


	2. Stages and Dreams

**AN: Sorry that this story has not been updated, let's just say track, skating, homework, and life got in the way. I'll try to update more often. Chelsea has been BEGGING me to update this story, so thank her for this chapter. As always: read, review, enjoy!**

We were in a small room. Candles were burning. Pictures were hung below them. It was very pretty. Pictures of angels were on the walls. The angels looked very happy. Sometimes we went to church. Mommy said she prayed for Daddy. I liked church. Especially the singers. They always sounded nice.

Christine came back with a two hot bowls and spoons, plus some slices of brad. She was smiling. "I brought some food for us. Hope you like soup!"

We sat on the ground and ate in silence. The soup was good. It had some vegetables, but lots of meat. And when I dipped the bread into the soup, a small smile came on my face. It tasted almost as good as Mommy's.

Christine smiles too. She is very pretty, and seems very nice. I like her. She puts her bowl down; most of the soup is gone already. "So, Bri, can you tell me where you're from, so I can take you to your Mommy and Daddy?"

Mommy and Daddy. Mommy and Daddy. I couldn't help it. I burst out crying.

"There, there. It's okay. It's okay. Bri, I'm here. Nothing can harm you, my words will warm and calm you," Christine said, as she hugged me close to her. It felt good. She was stroking my hair, like Mommy used to. But, those words, "Nothing can harm you, my words will warm and calm you," are some of the words Mommy used to sing to me, when I was sick, hurt, or scared. I started to cry more, and Christine just started to sing to me until I fell asleep.

My dreams were peaceful, for once. Just swirls of a snowy day, in a graveyard. A city lit up by fireworks. Dancers swirling around on the dance floor, masked and laughing. It was nice.

I woke up to the sounds of hushed voices.

"Why is she here? Do you know?"

"I don't know. She wouldn't say. When I asked, she started crying. I have a feeling she doesn't like her home." That was Christine's voice. I was sure of it.

"That would be a problem, wouldn't it?" said the other voice. I knew it though; it was familiar.

"What do I do with her? If her home isn't the best for her, can she stay here? I'll take care of her, and she won't be any trouble. I promise," said Christine. She wanted me. No one had ever wanted me besides Mommy. It felt good, to be wanted.

"I'll think about it; this opera house is not a place for refugees."

"Yes, Madame Giry, I know. But you took me in when my father died, what makes this girl any different?" pondered Christine.

Madame Giry. Madame Giry. This was weird, first a Christine, now a Madame Giry. This was beginning to feel more like a dream than reality. A _Phantom of the Opera _dream. Trust me, I didn't mind. But, I didn't want the dream to end. But, life is cruel.

I opened my eyes to see Christine looking over me, smiling, as always. She stroked my hair.

"Bri, this is Madame Giry, she is the manager, and ballet mistress of the opera house."

"Hello, Bri. I'm very happy to meet you. You can stay here today; it is positively too cold to go outside today. Tomorrow, Christine and I will take you to the Police Station, where we'll try to get you home, okay?" said Madame Giry.

I mumbled, "Yes" to Madame Giry. She seemed very cross, but her eyes said that she was kind.

Christine jumped up in excitement. "You must come to our first rehearsal for _Hannibal_ today! You must!"

I nodded, as she dragged me out of bed. I was still in the clothes that I arrived in yesterday, a simple red dress. My feet were in soft, black slippers. I would never wear these clothes at home, but this wasn't home, so rules could be broken.

We ran down a corridor, a flight of stairs, and around a corner. It was a stage. A real life stage. Used for stories told in song. But, there were people. It's not that I don't like people, but I really didn't want to make a big show here.

Firmly putting my feet down, I stopped Christine in her tracks. She turned around with a weird expression on her face.

"Oh, you don't want people to know that you're here. That's okay. I won't tell anybody besides the people who already know. Madame Giry, Meg, and I will keep your secret. Just stay behind the curtain over there. Your hair and dress will help you blend in," said Christine.

Taking Christine's suggestion, I fell into my special hiding place.

**So... YOU LIKE?!?!?!? If you do (or don't), please leave me a message or a review (preferably). I'll try to get back to you. So, wish me luck for the 2009 Track Season, along with Scholastic (academic team) Bowl!!! jedigirl627 out.**


End file.
